


All I Want For Christmas

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Curses, Daddy Charming, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hospital, Prompt Fic, Young Emma, charming family - Freeform, mama Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: 10-year-old Emma's appendix bursts during  the Christmas season. Her foster mother, Mary Margaret, calls on her best friend, David to help her through the challenging time. It'd seem despite a curse, the family's found it's way back together. That is until a certain wicked witch turned mayor gets wind and sets her sights on destroying this family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I am taking part in 12 Days of Charming Family Christmas (started by the amazing loboselinaistrash). This is my Christmas mini-fic, switching it up from last year where I just wrote a one shot. I am re-using the basic curse plotline from a story I deleted a little while back. This will probably only be about 3 chapters. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> This is based off a prompt submitted to me by loboselinaistrash: Charming Family and hospital visits.

Emma would rather be found outside getting dirty and playing wooden swords with her daddy. She pitched a fit any time she had to get dressed up for anything. Emma was quick to learn to crawl and walk. She had the entire kingdom wrapped around her little finger at only 4-years-old, despite not being what would be considered a typical princess. Snow and David wouldn’t have her any other way.

 

Though sometimes, Snow had to get creative to get her into a dress. That was especially clear on her 8th birthday. Emma was putting up a bit of a fit over her dress, wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon around the waist.

 

“Emma, it’s just one day,” Snow tried to bargain. She rarely made Emma wear a dress, normally she had suits made for her, however the one she had planned hadn’t panned through. Emma had said it was fine until the actual night of.

“No, Mommy!” She whined. “I don’t want to wear it!”

  
David entered the room just as Emma was dressed. None of his girls noticed his presence, so he coughed a bit. Both turned around, Emma beaming at her daddy merely being there, though Snow was grinning at how handsome he looked in his new suit.

 

“Now, where could my little girls be?” David asked.

“Right here, Daddy!” Emma said.

David shook his head. “I don’t think so. My daughter is itty bitty, she’s not this big.”

“I am!” She argued. “I’m 8!”

“You are? I thought you were 2!”

She giggled, suddenly forgetting all about her dress. “Silly Daddy.”

“Well, is not-so-silly little girl ready for her party?”

 

Emma nodded, running out of the room. Snow and David linked arms, following close behind her. It wasn’t long before the ball was in full swing. Regina made her way over to her step-granddaughter once she arrived.

 

“GiGi!” Emma said, excitedly. Regina wasn’t too much older than Snow and didn’t feel like she was old enough to be a grandma quite yet.

“Hello lovely,” Regina said, cupping her face.

“I don’t like my dress.” She made a face.

Regina chuckled. “Of course you don’t.”

“Don’t hog my goddaughter,” Red said as she made her way over, swooping her into a big hug, showering her face with kisses.

 

Snow and David watched on with a big smile. They were truly blessed over how loved their daughter was. Both sets of their parents had long passed on, but Emma didn’t lack for family. Outside Regina and Red, there were the dwarves and Granny. Even Ella and Thomas had become like surrogate aunt and uncle, their daughter, Alexandra was very close with the her. Yes, they felt very blessed.

 

Suddenly, there was a chill throughout the air. Snow was going to ignore it, until she saw a cloud of green smoke. In the center of the room stood someone they hadn’t seen in quite some time.

 

“Zelena,” Regina seethed.

“Sorry I’m late,” she said with a smirk. Her skin was green as the grass growing outside, her usual broom in hand.

“Leave, now!” David demanded, drawing his sword from his belt, causing Emma to curl into him. She didn’t like the scary lady. She had been fortunate enough to never meet her. Zelena had been banished after Snow and David fought to get their kingdom back.

Zelena merely let out a tsk. “Now, now, is that any way to talk to a guest?”

 

She stepped closer to the royal couple. Regina went to throw a fireball at her sister, but was frozen in place. Zelena reached out to stroke Emma’s cheek, but Snow protectively stepped in front of her.

 

“So innocent, so pure,” Zelena purred.

“You touch my daughter, I will end you,” Snow told her, her voice firm.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to harm a hair on her little head,” she replied, condescendingly. “I have just come to give the little one a gift.”

“We don’t want anything from you.”

“That’s too bad,” Zelena’s eyes filled with fury as she looked around at the packed ballroom. She could see the fear written all over Emma’s face as they cowered into her parents. “My gift to you is a curse, one that will make you all pay for banishing me.”

  
From her spot, still frozen, Regina gulped. “No. You can’t…you’ve been working with Rumple.”

“One of us had to, sis.” She smirked. “You were too weak to go through with it, but me…” She let out an evil laugh. “Well, Mother is going to be quite proud of me.”

“You won’t hurt our family or any of our kingdom for that matter,” David told her, his eyes narrowing.

“There’s not a thing you can do about it,  _Prince Charming_ ,” Zelena taunted. “The curse is coming whether you like it or not. So, I’d cuddle that precious angel a little tighter, because soon, you’ll have lost that luxury.”

 

David threw his sword in her direction, ready to end her, but she disappeared before it could even graze her. He and Snow looked from each other and down at the little girl in their arms. What the hell was going on?

After Zelena had left, everyone attempted to get back to the festivities to distract Emma, but the mood was definitely different. She had been tucked in bed early, but knew that Regina was still there, waiting to talk with her parents. She didn’t want to miss a word of it, so she pressed her ear to the other side of her father’s office door, listening to the conversation going on.

 

“What exactly is this curse?” Snow asked Regina.

“It’s to send all of us to a faraway land, in another world. It’s a place where our lives are merely stories,” she explained.

“What does that even mean?” David asked.

“It’s hard to explain.”

“Well how do we stop it?”

“We can’t.”

“You said she was working with Rumpelstiltskin, he’s locked in our dungeon,” Snow pointed out.  “Doesn’t that mean that she can’t cast it?”

“She was his prodigy, I’m sure he’s taught her everything he knows.”

“Well, how does the curse get enacted?”

“She has to crush the heart of the one she loves the most, which may buy us some time. I’m not sure that Zelena loves anyone,” Regina replied, lowering herself into a chair. “The thing about this curse is, we wouldn’t remember who we were, we’d have new identities and all.”

“All curses can be broken,” David said. “Look at the infertility one that George placed on Snow. We were able to break it with the water from that lake.”

“This curse is a bit more complicated. We’d need a savior.”

“Well, who’s the savior?”

Regina sighed. “That I wouldn’t know.”

 

Snow and David exchanged a look, lacing their fingers together.

 

“We won’t let her hurt our daughter, our kingdom,” Snow said, firmly. “We’ll do what we can to stop it.”

 

David nodded. He wasn’t sure how they were going to do it, but they’d figure something out, somehow. Together, they walked to the door to see Regina out. On the other side of the door, they found Emma standing there, clutching her blanket.

 

Snow raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing up?” She asked.

Regina partially smiled. “I can see myself out, good evening.” She descended the staircase, ready to head back to her own castle to game plan.

 

David and Snow lead their daughter back up to the nursery, tucking them into her bed once again. Snow sat on one side of Emma, David sitting on the other.

 

“What have we told you about eavesdropping?” Snow asked.

“Not to do it,” Emma mumbled.

“Exactly.”

“Is that mean lady coming back?”

David sighed, wrapping an arm around her. “No, sweetie. Never again.”

“What’s a curse?”

“It’s just…it’s not something we have to worry about.”

“GiGi can’t fix it, though. She said so,” Emma pointed out. “And GiGi can fix everything.” She had always fascinated with her step-grandmother’s magic, she thought she had the answers to everything, much like she did with her parents.

“Listen,” Snow said, rubbing her back. “We’re going to fix this. We’ll always be a family.”

“Even if we ever were separated, we’ll always find each other,” David promised them, kissing the top of Emma’s head. “That’s what we do in this family.”

Snow nodded. “We love you more than anything in this world. We won’t let a thing happen to you.”

Emma gnawed on her bottom lip. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

They gave her a soft kiss to her forehead and began to sign a lullaby.

 

_Blacks and bays, dapples and greys,_   
_Go to sleepy you little baby,_

  
_Way down yonder, down in the meadow,_   
_There's a poor wee little lamby._   
_The bees and the butterflies pickin' at its eyes_

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_   
_Go to sleepy little baby._   
_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_   
_Go to sleepy little baby,_   
_When you wake, you shall have,_   
_All the pretty little horses._

 

They didn’t have as much time as they thought they did. For just a mere two days later, Regina realized that the mirror she had once used to force her mother into Wonderland had been stolen. She scoured the kingdom for it, before she came about an old farm cottage. Inside, she found a cauldron, bubbling. Beside it was…her mother.

 

“Mother,” she whispered. “How are you here?”

“That’s what I would like to know,” Cora replied, an eyebrow raised.  “I thought you banished me to Wonderland.”

“I did,” Regina looked around for a minute until she saw that all too familiar broom. She gulped after a moment. “Zelena.”

“How do you know who that is?”

“She returned years ago, Mother.” Regina couldn’t even meet her eye. She would never forgive Cora for all she had done to her over the years. To top it all off, she had ruined Zelena’s life as well, causing her to become so screwed up.

Zelena suddenly appeared in her trademark cloud of green smoke. “Well, well, well, isn’t this a lovely family reunion,” she said, smiling from Regina to Cora.

“Zelena,” Cora breathed. “You turned out so beautiful.”

“Flattery will get you zero.”

“Why are you doing this, Zelena?” Regina asked. “She’s dangerous.”

“Oh, she can’t harm me. I made sure of it.” She stepped closer to her mom, staring down at her. “You see, ever since I found out what you did to me, I had to wonder why. Didn’t you love me? How couldn’t you?”

“Of course I love you,” Cora tried to say. She was putting on a good front, but Regina was beginning to wonder if, for the first time, her mother was afraid.

“That doesn’t matter. What does…is that I do you. All children love their mommies. And since I don’t have anyone else in my life…”

 

Regina caught onto just what Zelena was doing. She hated Cora and had pictured doing the very same thing many times over in her life, but had refrained. Despite how awful she was, she was still her mother.

 

“Zelena, don’t!”

 

Regina was once again frozen before she could do anything. Zelena picked up a box, smirking from it to Cora.

 

“I found your most prized possession, Mother,” she told her. She flipped it open and removed the beating heart, the one Cora had taken out all those years ago. “Rumple told me what you once said and you were right: love is weakness.”

 

The heart glowed and pulsed in her chest. She held it over the cauldron and focused on it, her lip trembling as she crushed it, causing Cora to go limp in her chair. The cauldron bubbled over and Zelena grinned over at Regina, who looked pain stricken.

 

“Toodles, sis,” Zelena said, flicking her wrist and disappearing.

 

There was nothing Regina could do. She stared at her mother, becoming the curse’s first victim.

 

Back at the palace, Snow looked out the window and in the distance, she could see the looming green clouds taking over everything. One by one, she could see the people she once knew disappearing as it touched. She quickly ran to where Emma played with her father. David met her eyes and they had one of their silent eye conversations. He quickly grabbed hold of Emma and Snow clutched his hand. Emma held her baby blanket tightly to her chest.

 

hat are you doing, Mommy?” Emma asked.

“We’re going to play a game,” Snow improvised. “We’re going to run, as fast as we can, to the carriages outside, alright?”

 

Emma nodded and clung tightly to her dad’s shirt. There was no time to say “I love you” or even continue to hold hands. They had to try to outrun the curse, protect their daughter. They had failed their kingdom, they wouldn’t do the same with her.

 

As they got outside, Snow hopped into the carriage, holding Emma close on her lap. David wasn’t far behind, until suddenly Zelena appeared. Snow was about to go after her, when the horse unexpectedly took off. Snow screamed and held on tight to Emma, who was now sobbing.

 

“Mommy! Daddy’s over there!”

“I know, angel, I know, we’ll find them,” she shouted over the loud clomping of the horseshoes. Before she could say anything more, they were engulfed by the curse.

David watched the carriage take off, his heart hanging heavy in his chest. His girls were gone, but at least they were together. He drew his sword, pointing it towards Zelena.

 

  
He carefully drew his sword. “Emma is with Snow, we’re going to beat this.”

“That’s what you think,” she told him. With a flick of the wrist, she sent him flying against a tree. He let out a moan on impact before falling out of consciousness.

 

A green cloud of smoke over took the two, a sick smile on Zelena’s face.

* * *

Long gone was the shepherd turned prince who had to adjust to a grand castle. No more was the husband of Snow White and the father of a little girl. He was no longer the hopeful man he had been.

 

In his place was David Nolan. The son of a wealthy business man, who had passed on his company to his son. David had been married to Kathryn in this universe, as far as he knew, she had died in childbirth with their daughter. He lived alone in a beach front mansion in a small town in Maine. 36 years of fake memories had replaced the real ones. He wore stuffy suits and only really smiled for business purposes

 

When he woke up for the first time in Storybrooke, he was laying in his king-sized bed. He was wearing Yankees pajama pants and a white t-shirt, his hair a tangled a mess. He had just lived through a terrible nightmare, reliving the night he lost his wife and child. They had been stolen from him and there was no way of ever getting them back. Running his fingers through his hair, he let out a long sigh.

 

“It was just a dream,” he muttered, before slipping back to sleep.

 

In another part of town, laid the former princess, Snow White. Except in this new land, she wasn’t her, her name was Mary Margaret Blanchard. Her long curls had disappeared and she had a pixie cut. Any signs that her body had once bared a child, from the stretchmarks to the tiny bits of baby weight that never went away, had disappeared. Unlike her husband, she wasn’t living in a mansion. Instead, she slept in the small loft that hung above the orphanage that she ran with the help of a few others.

 

She could hear the rain falling outside as her eyes flickered open. Nearby, she could hear Jefferson snoring. A man that she had once considered a friend, now just a fellow employee. Both had their child ripped from them in this new curse. However, unlike David, she was closer to her daughter, just not in the way she’d like.

 

Mary Margaret tied her robe around her waist and headed down the stairs. The twin beds were arranged in neat rows, all the children soundly sleeping. 36 years of fake memories were on her brain. She was a woman who had lost any family she had, one who couldn’t have any children of her own. So, she had taken a job at the orphanage to help find families for the orphans. Just as Jefferson would find himself moved to Grace and Robin had a close bond with Roland, Mary Margaret found herself checking on Emma.

 

The young child laid in her bed, curled up in a ball. In her arms was what she believed to be the only thing left of her parents, a baby blanket with her name on it. As far as she knew, her parents had dropped her off at the orphanage in the middle of the night, never to return. Mary Margaret had been the one to find her on the doorstep and taken her in. She was the closest thing she had to a mother.

 

Emma woke up a bit when she felt someone looking down at her. She blinked a few times. “Mary Margaret? Is it morning’ time?”

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Mary Margaret whispered. “Go back to sleep. Tomorrow will be a brighter day.”

 

Emma nodded and let out a yawn before drifting off to sleep. Mary Margaret frowned, wondering how no one could want such a sweet little angel.

 

 

 

**2 Years Later**

Emma stood outside, her legs planted firmly apart with her baseball glove in hand. She looked behind Roland, to her best friend Grace, who winked at her.

 

“Throw the ball,” Roland complained with a small whine.

“I’ll throw it when I’m damn good and ready.”

“I’m gonna tell Mary Margaret and Jefferson that you cursed,” he threatened.

“And I’ll tell them that it was you that stole Jefferson’s wallet last weekend,” she countered.

 

Emma was honestly just bluffing. She found herself having a soft spot for Roland, along with all the older kids in the orphanage. They were all in the same spot, less likely to be adopted the older that they got. Well, Emma didn’t really have that problem. It was just that the people that wanted to adopt her, weren’t the families she wanted. She wanted one person to be her mother, it just didn’t seem to be possible.

 

Roland rolled his eyes and adjusted his hold on the bat. Emma threw the ball, which he missed. Grace giggled, holding it up in the air.

 

“Strike three!” She announced. “You’re out!”

“Aw man,” Roland mumbled, stomping off.

“Who’s next?” Emma asked, looking over at the other children that were lined up to bat.

Suddenly, a window above them could be heard opening, followed by Mary Margaret’s voice. “Emma! What are you doing playing out in the dirt? I told you we have that meeting today!”

“We’re kicking the boys, butts, Mary Margaret!” Emma tried to explain.

Mary Margaret shook her head, taking in the little girl’s dirty overalls and messy hair. “Come on! We’re gonna be late!”

“Five more minutes!”

 

She was fixed with a look, one that made her let out a long sigh and toss her glove over to Grace.

 

“Guess I’ll be back later,” she said dramatically.

“Hey, good luck,” one of the other kids called out.

“She doesn’t want to be adopted, dummy,” Grace told them, folding her arms over her chest. She knew just how Emma felt. She wanted Jefferson to adopt her, but that didn’t seem to be happening.

“I don’t know why you two are so stubborn about that.”

“Mind your own beeswax,” Emma told him, heading back into the orphanage.

 

A borrowed pair of clean jeans and a quick brush through her tangled hair later, Emma was sitting in the passenger seat of Mary Margaret’s station wagon. She kept glancing from the older woman to the road.

 

“I don’t want to do this,” she mumbled.

“I heard that the Spencers are very nice people,” Mary Margaret said.

“Why can’t you just adopt me?” Emma said, looking up at her with narrowed eyes.

 

Mary Margaret sighed, focusing her glance on the road. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it. Actually, she had done more than just “think”. She’d gone to the head of social services in their town, Sidney Glass, and done all but begged to adopt Emma. She loved her, she had been looking after her for so many years. However, Mr. Glass, was heavily influenced by the town’s mayor, Zelena Greene who hated Mary Margaret for a reason she never understood. She said that given her salary, she could never provide for Emma properly, the same excuse she gave Jefferson when he wanted to adopt Grace. They weren’t exactly flowing with cash, but they made enough. It didn’t seem to matter, though. Whatever Mayor Greene said, went.

 

“I already told you, they won’t let me,” she replied after a few moments of silence. “Plus, you deserve a mother and a father.”

“So get a husband.”

Mary Margaret laughed, shaking her head. “It’s not like buying a car, ya know.”

“So you keep saying.”

 

Soon, they pulled up at the Spencer’s residence. Emma took it in, sighing. She knew all about Albert Spencer and his wife, who went by the nickname of Blue. They were pretty shady in her book and she was only 10. As she got out of the car, she folded her arms over her chest.

 

“Come on, the house looks nice,” Mary Margaret tried to tell her. Truth was, she had also heard of the Spencer’s reputation, but they were well liked by most of the public. Blue and Zelena seemed to get along very well, the latter of which had really been pushing this match. “Just give them a chance, Em, please. You don’t want to be an orphan forever.”

“I already told you who I want to be my mom.”

 

Emma stomped up the steps of the house, while Mary Margaret let out another sigh. She followed close behind her and rang the bell. The door opened and Emma found two of the coldest people on the other side. They were smiling, but not with their eyes. She looked from them to Mary Margaret, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well,” Blue said, coolly. “Isn’t she just precious.”

“Very,” Albert agreed. “Come on in, both of you.”

 

Emma had been through a few meetings that she could remember. They all went the same, for the most part. Most of the time, they didn’t realize just how old she was and she’d head back to the orphanage. Every time, Mary Margaret would promise her that she would find her a real family one day.

 

This was different, though. As cold as they seemed, they were also interested. They showed them both a room they had set up for a child. It had about as much personality as they did, but Mary Margaret tried to stay optimistic for Emma’s sake.

 

“What sorts of things do you like to do, Emma?” Blue asked as they settled down at the kitchen table for a snack.

“Baseball, watching T.V, I dunno,” she shrugged.

“Baseball?” Albert raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think that’s appropriate for a girl to be playing.”

“I play better than any of the stupid boys at the orphanage,” Emma mumbled.

“A proper young lady doesn’t mumble,” Blue corrected her with a stern look.

 

Mary Margaret sighed. This wasn’t the family for Emma and she knew It. They just had to get through the meeting. She’d talk some sense into Sidney, even he had to see that these two were just off. There was no way she was going to send her there.

 

The rest of the meeting was just awkward. Emma wasn’t saying much, outside the occasional sassy remark. Albert and Blue didn’t seem to be that interested anyway.

 

“Thanks for meeting with…” Mary Margaret tried to say as they walked out, only to get the door slammed in her face.

Emma scoffed as they walked back to the car. “Can we just go back home now?”

“I’m sorry, Em. You know I’m really trying here…”

“Everyone wants the puppy, no one wants a mutt.”

“Hey,” Mary Margaret knelt in front of her, taking Emma’s chin into her hand, “You listen to me, Emma Swan, you are not a mutt. One day, you’ll have more family than you know what to do with. I promise.”

“I thought you didn’t make promises,” Emma told her, biting her lip.

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep. You’ll get a family. Here, look. I was going to wait to give this to you, but…”

 

Mary Margaret reached into her glove compartment and pulled out a book. She had found it at the bookstore where a sullen Lacey French worked. She mostly ran it for her father (when she wasn’t getting drunk at the Rabbit Hole). She said the book had just come in and she couldn’t help but think it’d be perfect for Emma. She wasn’t a princessy type person, but she remembered fairytales helping her when she was young.

 

“Once Upon A Time?” Emma asked, looking at the cover. “Like fairytales?”

“Yes. I want you to have it, maybe you could read it to the little kids, or yourself.” She gave her a soft smile. “Think about the classics, Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, what do they all have in common?”

“That they were all stupid damsels in distress that needed a guy to save them?”

Mary Margaret shook her head. “They had hope, even in the darkest of times. All happy endings start with hope, Emma. You just have to believe.”

 

Emma gave her a look. She felt like Mary Margaret had said a lot of crazy stuff over the years, this seemed to take the cake. A part of her wanted to believe, though. She held the book to her chest and shrugged.

 

“Thanks, I guess.”

“You’re welcome. Now come on, I think we’ll just make lunch. Jefferson arranged for Granny’s to cater today, we’re having grilled cheese.”

 

That got Emma smiling again as she climbed into the passenger seat, the book not leaving her lap.

* * *

Zelena strode up the steps of the Spencer household. She had the misfortune of knowing both George and Blue back in the Enchanted Forest. They could’ve actually been allies of her, if George wasn’t an insufferable man who preferred to work alone and if Blue had actually been up front and honest about her shadiness. Zelena didn’t have patience for fake people…or fairies. It only made sense to pair them in the curse and make them both more than willing to work with her.

 

Except apparently, they didn’t want to follow her plan to adopt Emma Swan from the orphanage. It was the next phase of her plan. The girls were getting older, the only ones that actually aged within the curse. In order for her to permanently freeze the town, she needed them to lose all the hope they had inside them. That started with Emma being adopted by ghastly Spencers. Once and for all, Snow White would lose everything that mattered to her. Soon, she would wake her from the curse, allowing her to watch as her husband was miserable and mourning a woman who never existed, while her daughter was being raised by others. There would be nothing she could do and eventually she would end up in asylum.

  

Albert opened the door, giving her a polite smile. “Madam Mayor, how may I assist you?”

“I heard you and your wife met Emma Swan this weekend,” she said. “Yet Sidney said you told him you weren’t interested.”

“Blue doesn’t even want children,” Albert explained. “Emma was a stretch. Plus, as I told you, I need a son, an heir.”

Zelena rolled her eyes. “Do not be so prehistoric, Albert. A girl can just as well be an heir as a boy, if you train her right. I’m sure with proper redirection, Emma would be an amazing heir. Plus, I could more than make it worth your while.”

Albert raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t usually the parents who are looking to buy the children?”

“I’m a modern woman. So, do we have a deal or not?”

He sighed, knowing that the mayor was not going to back down. “I’m sure I can talk to Blue. Last we checked though, the paperwork is complicated.”

“You leave all that to me, darling. You just convince that wifey of yours that all’s that missing in your life is a precious little girl.”

 

Zelena turned around and headed back to her car, driving to the orphanage. She wasn’t completely cruel to the children, she always made sure that it had enough money. She had once been an orphan herself and though each of these children actually had cursed parents they were separated from, she didn’t want them to suffer. Well, not all of them anyway. She made her way through the crowd of little ones that were playing outside under the aide of Jefferson. He looked away from her, clearly still bitter from the last time he pleaded to adopt Grace.

 

She made her way inside and found Mary Margaret in the kitchen, cooking. There was something funny to her to watch the former princess now forced to do housework. She put her hands on her hips.

 

“Miss Blanchard.”

Mary Margaret looked up, offering a polite smile to the mayor. “Hello Madam Mayor. How may I help you today?”

“I just wanted to talk to you about Emma.” She saw the woman’s eyes light up. “It seems that Albert Spencer has had a change of heart. He believes he might actually want to adopt Emma.” She could see her face instantly fall at that news. “What is it? I thought the idea behind this orphanage was to find all the children homes.”

“I know that and I do want that, for all of them,” Mary Margaret tried to clarify. “It’s just…I don’t think that’s best for Emma. Not with the Spencers, I mean.”

“Albert is quite wealthy, he can provide for her plenty.”

“With all due respect, Madam Mayor,” she put down the spoon she was holding. “Money isn’t all that a child needs. They need love, stability.”

Zelena let out a sigh. “Here we go again.”

“Please, at least just consider it,” Mary Margaret pleaded. “I did the numbers. I make enough to support Emma and myself. I know it’s not a luxurious mansion or anything…”

“Not to mention you are single,” Zelena reminded her. “A child needs two parents.”

Mary Margaret let out a sigh. “Come on, wouldn’t you rather allow her with someone who actually wants her?”

“Miss Blanchard, this conversation is highly inappropriate. I do not like what you are insuating about the Spencers. How do I know that you’re not spewing this around Emma?”

“I’m not, I swear…”

“Do I need to move you to an orphanage out of town? Because I will.”

“No, no, please, I’m sorry!”

 

Zelena smirked. This was the one main difference between Snow White and Mary Margaret Blanchard. Snow would’ve never allowed anyone to speak to her in such a way. Mary Margaret was a shrinking violet and didn’t want to step on toes.

  
“I won’t ask you again,” Mary Margaret whispered. “Please, just let me keep your job.”

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood, Miss Blanchard. Next time, please watch your mouth. Now, I would prepare Emma for probably another visit with the Spencers.” She dipped her finger into the bowl of mashed potatoes that the care worker was making and licked it. “Needs more salt.”

 

Mary Margaret let out a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair. What was she supposed to do now? There was no way she could let Emma end up with the Spencers. There had to be another way, any other way.

 

The door to the kitchen burst open once again and Grace ran through. She let out another sigh. “Grace, dinner will be ready…”

“Mary Margaret, something’s wrong with Emma!”

 

She instantly dropped the spoon and ran into the room with the beds. She found Emma curled up on her bed, pushing away Jefferson who was trying to figure what was wrong. Sitting next to her, she quietly shooed him away to try to get the other kids from crowding Emma. Putting a hand on her forehead, she frowned.

 

“Emma, you have a fever.”

“I’m fine,” she whined, despite the look on her face.

“I don’t think you are.” She noticed Emma was clutching her stomach, more specifically the right side. “Okay, Jefferson, I need you to call an ambulance.”

Jefferson had managed to get all of the kids, barring Grace (who was clinging to his leg), out of the room. “Why?”

“I think she has appendicitis.” Mary Margaret ran her fingers through Emma’s hair. “It’s going to be okay Emma, you’re going to be okay.”

 

Emma whimpered, looking up at Mary Margaret, for the first time in a long time, appearing to be afraid. The ambulance came quickly and the paramedics were rushing Emma into the ambulance. Mary Margaret started going after them, but then paused, turning back to Jefferson and Robin.

 

“I…”

Robin waved her off. “Go, it’ll be fine. We can handle the kids, you take care of Emma.”

 

She nodded and got into the back of the ambulance with them. She held tightly onto Emma’s hand, answering as many questions as she could as it sped down the streets to Storybrooke General. Upon arrival, Emma was taken away from her and she was left alone, standing in the middle of the waiting room, her heart beating heavily. She couldn’t stand being alone in that moment.

 

She couldn’t call Robin or Jefferson. One person couldn’t handle all the kids alone. There was only one other person that came to mind.

 

Digging through her pocket, she retrieved her cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

 

“Mary Margaret?” David asked.

“I…I need you. One of the kids is in the hospital…I can’t do this alone.”


	2. Chapter 2

David rushed into the waiting room, finding Mary Margaret slumped down in a chair, head in her hands. He sat down beside her, placing a hand on her back.

 

“Hey,” he said, softly. “Where is she?”

“They rushed her off into surgery. I didn’t even get to see her before.”

“Oh Mare…”

“I just feel so awful. I didn’t even notice anything was off with her today.”

“She’s a kid, sometimes they hide what’s going on pretty well.”

“But I..I know Emma. We’re so close and now…” She sighed. “I just feel like I should’ve known.”

“What’s important is that you got her here in time.”

Mary Margaret sighed. “Thanks for coming. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

He shook his head. “No, I was just leaving work. I wanted to be here for you.”

She softly smiled. “I appreciate it.”

There was some silence for a bit. “So…is Emma the one that you’ve been close to?”

“Yeah.”

“The one Zelena won’t let you adopt?”

“The very one.”

 

David suddenly realized why Mary Margaret felt so guilty. She loved all the kids in her care and wanted the best for them. It wasn’t as if she had a favorite, but she always talked about how close she felt to Emma. They didn’t talk much about kids. Mary Margaret was sensitive to the fact that he lost his own daughter and didn’t want to hurt him further. At the same time, he knew that Mary Margaret was infertile, she would never be able to get pregnant. Emma was her chance to have a family, it just sucked that Zelena say her paycheck as a means to prevent it.

 

“She had an interview yesterday,” Mary Margaret continued before he could say anything else. “With another family, the Spencers.”

David made a face. “I didn’t think they’d want children. Blue isn’t exactly the maternal type. And Albert…”

“I don’t think they really want a child either. Something tells me Albert needs an heir of some kind, it’s more likely for show than anything.” A chill ran down her spine. “It sickens me, how can someone only want a child for that purpose? How can Zelena think that they’re a good fit and I’m not, simply because I’m not a millionaire?”

“You know she doesn’t care about anyone else but herself.” David pursed his lips together. “Just like Albert and Blue, everything is all about appearances and control for her.”

“I just want to know what I did to make her hate me so much.”

 

David nodded. It seemed to be one of the biggest mysteries. It was clear that Zelena wasn’t his biggest fan either, however Mary Margaret was her biggest target. What could’ve caused so much hate to go into her heart?

 

**10 Years Ago**

Regina stood in front of Snow and David, protecting them from her sister. She knew that they  had their respective weapons, but nothing was more powerful than magic. Especially when it was up against such a powerful witch.

 

“You need to get out of here, Zelena,” she said, coolly.

“Not without you.” Zelena stepped closer. “We’re a family.”

“You don’t know how to be one, you know this all too well.”

“Love is weakness.”

“No, it’s not. Snow has taught me that much.”

Zelena laughed, rolling her eyes. “She’s hardly family. She changed you.”

“For the better.” Regina softly smiled. “She made me realize what a family should be. Zelena, it’s not too late for you. You can become a part of all of this. But that can’t happen, not with your current plans.”

Her lip planted in a firm line. “It’ll be a cool day in the Underworld before I agree to be family with those two idiots.” She pointed to the pair behind them.

“I can’t…I can’t risk relapsing. I want to be good, I don’t want to be evil anymore. Just let me help you, Zelena. Please.”

Zelena shook her head. “I don’t want your help.” She looked behind at Snow White. “This is all your fault, you took my sister away from me.”

Snow frowned. “Zelena, I didn’t…”

“You couldn’t just leave well enough alone? You got your happy ending, why did you have to bring her down with you?” She sneered. “You’re going to pay for this, Snow White. You stole my sister from me. When I’m through with you, you won’t have any family left.”

Regina felt tears gathering in her eyes, she hadn’t wanted to do what she was about to, but she had no other choice. “I’m sorry, Zelena. I can’t let you hurt my family.”

 

Raising her hands, she was able to zap Zelena back to Oz. It wouldn’t be easy for her to come back. Once and for all, the Wicked Witch was banished from Misthaven.

 

**Present Day**

An hour later, the doctor came out to greet Mary Margaret and David. The two scrambled up and over to him.

 

“Emma got through surgery just fine,” Whale explained. “She’s just resting now, if you want to see her.”

“Will she have to stay here long?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Just a couple of days, but she’ll have to be on bed rest for a couple of weeks.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, she’s going to love that.”

Whale chuckled. “She’s recovering in Room 5, feel free to go see her.”

Mary Margaret looked up at David. “Want to come with me?”

He hesitated for a moment and then smiled a bit. “Sure.”

 

David had never been a big fan of hospitals. The last time he could remember being in one was the day his daughter was born. Everything had been fine at first, Kathryn was doing just fine. Then suddenly, she wasn’t. She started hemorrhaging and was rushed out of the room. The rest of that was a total blur, the next thing he knew, he was without a wife or child.

 

Entering the room, he found a little girl laying in the bed. She had long blonde curls and delicate features. He realized that she was probably around the same age Leia would’ve been, 10 years old. A part of him wanted to turn around and run, but another felt drawn to her. Walking closer to the bed, he pushed some hair out of her face. She was so tiny, yet so beautiful.

 

How was she still an orphan? Mary Margaret once mentioned that she had been found abandoned in the woods. He could see someone being desperate enough to do that, but how had no one amazing adopted her yet? Why was Zelena insistent on torturing her by trying to place her with the Spencers?

 

Not knowing what else to do, his paternal instincts took over. There wasn’t much he remembered about his past, but one of the few things was a lullaby his mother had sang to him as a boy. He hoped that it would bring Emma some comfort, even if she wasn’t exactly a small child.

 

_Blacks and bays, dapples and greys,_   
_Go to sleepy you little baby,_

  
_Way down yonder, down in the meadow,_   
_There's a poor wee little lamby._   
_The bees and the butterflies pickin' at its eyes_

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_   
_Go to sleepy little baby._   
_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_   
_Go to sleepy little baby,_   
_When you wake, you shall have,_   
_All the pretty little horses._

* * *

Emma’s eyes were shut and yet she could see a vision in front of her. She was a lot smaller in it, curled up on her father’s lap. She was sniffling and feeling miserable and he was doing all he could to console her. Suddenly, he started singing her favorite lullaby, the one about the tiny lamb and horses, the one that always calmed her. She settled in his arms and felt as if she was in the safest place in the world.

 

The vision faded just as quickly as it had arrived and while her world was back to darkness, she could still hear the lullaby being sung, in that familiar voice.

 

“Daddy?” She mumbled.

David faltered, his singing coming to a halt. “Oh, um, no.” Emma’s eyes flickered open. “My name’s David, I’m a friend of Mary Margaret’s.”

“Oh.” Emma blinked, looking around the room, spotting Mary Margaret on the other side. “Mary Margaret.”

“Hey sweet girl.” She pushed her hair out of her face. “How are you feeling?”

“My stomach really hurts.”

“I know. They took out your appendix.”

“Do I need that? Is it like a lung?”

She laughed, shaking her head. “No, honey. No one needs their appendix.”

“Then why are we born with one? Seems stupid.”

 

David chuckled, she was a straight shooter, that much was sure. Mary Margaret was clearly trying to come up with an excuse, when Emma interrupted her.

 

“Is it snowing?” She asked, trying to peer out the window, but it hurt her stomach. She let out a hiss of pain and David rubbed her shoulder out of instinct. Mary Margaret looked out the window.

“Yes, it is.”

Emma frowned. “Grace said we’d play snow baseball when that happened.”

“Snow baseball?” David asked.

“It’s a fun game we made up last year.”

“Oh, well, when you’re feeling better, I’m sure you two will play.”

“When can I go home?”

“In a couple of days,” Mary Margaret said. “But then you’ll be on bed rest for a couple of weeks.”

“What? No!”

“Emma…”

“I am not going to be laying in bed for weeks. That’s not any fun.”

“I know it doesn’t seem that way, but we can come up with stuff to do…”

Emma folded her arms over her chest, pouting. Mary Margaret sighed, tipping her head back. She knew that was going to be a tough battle. David couldn’t help but chuckle at the two, it was almost as if they were really mother and daughter.

 

“Hey, Em, I have an idea, are you hungry?” He asked.

Emma shrugged. “I didn’t get to eat dinner.”

“How about I go down to the cafeteria and get us all something to eat.”

Mary Margaret frowned. “David, you don’t have to…”

“It’s no trouble. Send me Jefferson and Robin’s numbers, I’ll let them know how Emma’s doing. You like your coffee with milk, no sugar, right?”

Her frown slowly turned to a smile. “Yeah.”

 

Heading out of the room, he went down to the cafeteria and waited for the text. Once he got them, he let Robin and Jefferson know. Both men were grateful and told him to assure Mary Margaret they had everything under control. As he was trying to pick out an ice cream flavor for Emma, his phone started ringing. He saw Regina’s face fill the screen and frowned. Why would she be calling? Did she and Mallory not have a date…

 

“Crap,” he mumbled to himself. He slid the green button over and held it to his ear. “Regina, I am so sorry.”

“You were supposed to be here a half hour ago,” she said, her voice annoyed.

“I know, I’m so sorry. Something came up.”

“Something more important than helping your best friend plan her wedding?”

“One of Mary Margaret’s foster kids is in the hospital.”

Regina paused and he could almost see the frown on her face. “Which one?”

“Emma Swan.”

“Oh, I’ve um…I’ve seen her around. Is she okay?”

 “She’ll be fine, she’s just a fighter. Regina…do you know why no one’s adopted her?”

“How would I know?”

“You adopted Lily a couple of years ago. Did you and Mallory even look at her?”

Regina sighed. “Truth?”

“Yes.”

“We did. We were really excited about it too, but it just didn’t work out. Emma made it clear that she didn’t want us adopting her.”

“Why?”

“She said she had one person in mind, Mary Margaret. We knew it wouldn’t be right for us to adopt her when she didn’t want us to be her mothers, adopting an older child is tricky enough.”

“But Mary Margaret can’t adopt her. Sidney and Zelena won’t let her.”

“Trust me, I’ve realized that. Hopefully in time, Emma will too, before she scares away every perspective adoptive family.”

David sighed. “I’m sorry I forgot about our plans.”

“It’s fine. Stay with Mary Margaret, she needs you more than I do right now.

“Thanks, Regina.”

“Anytime, though not literally. I would like to actually plan my wedding at some point.”

David chuckled. “Noted.”

 

He grabbed the coffees along with some sandwiches for him and Mary Margaret. He had the faintest memories of getting his own appendix taken out as a kid and he loved eating a ton of ice cream. He decided on chocolate for Emma, what kid didn’t like chocolate? On his way back up, he passed by the gift shop and decided to stop in.

 

Once he entered the room and divvied out the food, he could see had made the right choice. Emma brightened up a bit when it was placed on her tray.

 

“Thanks, David,” she said.

“No problem, kiddo.” He held up a bag. “I got you some other stuff too. I know you don’t want to be on bed rest, but maybe this’ll make it more worthwhile.”

 

Reaching into the plastic shopping bag, he pulled out a miniature Christmas tree. It was one of the fake ones, with yellow and red lights strung around it along with a few ornaments. He plugged it into a free outlet and placed it on the tray next to Emma’s ice cream. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

 

“Whoa,” she whispered. “You got me a present?”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it. Thank you.”

 

David looked over at Mary Margaret, who was smiling at him. She hadn’t expected him to be so sweet with Emma, she had wondered if inviting him to come was a mistake, given his history. Yet, he seemed to have been taken with her right from the get-go. She just hoped he didn’t disappear from Emma’s life, she had enough disappointment in it.

* * *

Emma was surprised when David returned the next morning. He had left some point after she fell asleep the night prior, though Mary Margaret had stayed. Her foster mother was now in the hall, talking with Jefferson about the other kids. David came over to her, smiling when he saw her Christmas tree set up.

 

“You set it up.”

“Uh huh. You came back.”

The surprise in her voice broke his heart. “Of course I did, I had to check on my new pal.” He settled into the chair next to her bed. “I brought you another gift, well, it’s not really anything new. I stopped by the group home and a little girl named Grace told me that you may want it.” He reached into his messenger bag and pulled out her blanket.

Emma’s eyes lit up and she went to grab it, but leaning over still hurt. He gently placed it in her arms. “Thanks, this is…this is the only thing I have of my birth parents.”

“Do you know much about them?”

Emma shook her head. “Just what everyone else does. They abandoned me in the woods when I was a baby. Mary Margaret found me and brought me to the group home.”

David smiled, he had never known that. “Really?”

“Uh huh. She was taking a walk and said I was just there.” She shrugged. “I’ve been there ever since.”

“Really?”

“Well, I had another foster family for awhile. They were going to adopt me and everything, but then the woman got pregnant, so they sent me back.”

His smile turned to a frown. “Oh, that’s…I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I know who my mom is supposed to be.” She sighed. “Even if Mary Margaret doesn’t see it.”

“She loves you, Em, you’ve got to know that. If she could adopt you, she would. It’s just…”

“There are other grown-ups who think they know what’s best for me and they say no.” She bit her lip. “It’s not fair, that they get to decide. It’s my life, why do they get a say?”

“It’s their job, kiddo. Most people in their position do it responsibly and with the child’s best chance in mind.”

“But Mayor Greene doesn’t.”

David didn’t realize he was suddenly bashing the mayor. “Well, no, I didn’t day that…”

“But she doesn’t! She thinks she knows what’s best for me, but she doesn’t. If she did, then she’d let Mary Margaret adopt me, she’d let Jefferson and Robin adopt Grace and Roland. It’s not fair. It seems like no one around here is allowed to be happy. It sucks!”

 

David gave a sympathetic nod. There were times he felt the same way. It wasn’t just Mary Margaret, Robin and Jefferson not being able to adopt children who clearly needed a home. It wasn’t even that he had lost his wife and child. No one in Storybrooke really seemed completely happy, outside Zelena. Even Regina, as happy as she was with Mallory and their daughter, she still seemed to lose every time she went up against Zelena for mayor. No matter how badly people wanted a change in Storybrooke, it wasn’t happening. Things were always the same, day in and day out.

 

“Not much of life is fair,” he said, wanting to offer advice. “It does suck, but that’s how it is. But maybe, you can make the most of it.”

“How?”

“I know how badly you want Mary Margaret to adopt you, just as much as she wants to. However, as you’ve said, the powers to be aren’t agreeing with that. So, maybe it’s time for Plan B.”

“Which is?”

“Maybe accepting there’s another family out there to be your forever family.”

Emma frowned. “But…Mary Margaret…she is my family.”

“I know. But right now, this is how things are.”

“I don’t want to go with Albert and Blue.”

“So, don’t go with them.” David paused for a minute, his mind swirling. He had only just met Emma, but he could offer her a lot. He had to think about it more, but maybe…maybe it was worth a shot. “I have to go to work, but think about what I said. Think about your dream family and maybe it’ll come true.”

 

David hopped up and walked out of the room, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts. She traced her name on her baby blanket, chewing on her lip. She knew David was probably right. She had pushed so many people away, clinging to hope that Mary Margaret could be her mother. Yet, she had been let down so many times before. She knew better than to hold on, yet, she had.

 

It wasn’t fair, yet life wasn’t fair, that was what David had said. But why couldn’t life be fair? Why couldn’t people just be happy for once?

 

She had long given up asking Santa for things, but if she could ask for something, it’d be for that. For everyone in town to get exactly what they wanted.

 

Mary Margaret came back in the room, smiling. “Everyone says hi, they’re glad you’re doing better and can come home tomorrow. Grace has made sure that no one touches your bed.”

“That’s good.”

“Roland made you a card, he can’t wait to show it to you.”

Emma nodded. “David left?”

“Yeah, he had to get to work.” She settled down next to her. “Oh, he brought your baby blanket?”

“He went to the group home and Grace gave it to him.”

“Well that was nice, I think you made quite the impression on him, little lady.” She winked and reached into her bag. “He also gave me this, I guess he figured you might get bored of T.V.” She pulled out the storybook she had given Emma a few days earlier. “Did you get a chance to start reading this yet?” Emma shook her head. “Mind if I read to you? It’d be like old times.”

Emma smiled. “Sure.”

 

Mary Margaret flipped it open to the story of Snow White. It was clear that this version of fairytales were a much different take than Disney’s. Snow White was a badass bandit, on the run from her evil step-mother. However, the two ended up burying the hatchet. Before they could return to the palace, however, the Evil Queen’s sister, the Wicked Witch, took over and they had to find a way to fight to get the kingdom back. Along the way, Snow White stole from a carriage she believed to be her step-aunt’s, but was really a shepherd masquerading as a prince. They fell in love, for her it was the moment she saw him fighting for her. For him, it was when she tried on his mother’s engagement ring.

 

They’d lose each other and yet always find their way back. Their motto seemed to be “I’ll always find you.” Eventually, they defeated the Wicked Witch and were able to start a family. She smiled when she read her name aloud.

 

“Emma.” She giggled, softly. “Looks like you just may be a fairytale princess after all.”

Emma made a face. “There’s no way I could be a princess.”

“It is a fairly common name, but I think you’d be a good princess. Look at Snow White in this story, she didn’t seem to be a girly girl. She was tough.” Her phone started buzzing and she looked down at it. “Uh oh, looks like there’s some paperwork problems. I’ll be right back.”

 

Mary Margaret walked back out of the room, placing the book onto Emma’s tray. She carefully flipped through the pages. It showed the young princess growing up and she smiled a bit until she reached a certain illustration. It seemed to be the same as her vision from the night before. Carefully, she grazed the prince’s face and a rainbow light fell over her.

_David rocking her to sleep._

_Snow helping her get ready for her first ball._

_Sneaking to get desserts, running around with Alexandra and Grace. A million little moments of playing with her parents, rarely having a nanny unless necessary. Going on trips, all the birthdays, times they tucked her into bed._

_Zelena crashing her 8 th birthday party. Her parents promising her it’d all be okay. Snow clinging tightly to her as their carriage was engulfed with green smoke._

They erased all her foggy cursed memories and refilled her with the love and light she had once felt.

That woman in the hall wasn’t her foster mother, that was her mom. The man who had been there just a half hour prior, he was her father. Her family, they were all in Storybrooke. A small smile went across her face. It had been 2 years, but Zelena hadn’t won. It was broken.

 

The door opened and her mother entered. “Mom!” She cried out.

Mary Margaret frowned. “Oh, Emma. I thought we talked about this…if Zelena hears you calling me that…”

“No, no.” Emma shook her head. This couldn’t be right, the curse was broken! “You’re my mom. David…he, he’s my father! We were all in Misthaven, Zelena’s curse, it sent us here.”

Mary Margaret looked at the book and gave it a sad smile. “You’ve got quite the imagination, there, sweetheart. When I said you were the princess in the book, I was just joking around. It’s not real, Ems. These are just fairytales.”

 

Emma’s heart sunk in her chest as Mary Margaret took the book back and slid it into her bag. What was going on? If she was awake, why wasn’t anyone else?

* * *

David had gone to say Emma a few times once she was discharged from the hospital. Something seemed different about her. She seemed to want to cry the minute he entered the room and didn’t want him to leave. Mary Margaret mentioned that she had rambled about all of them being from a fairytale, but he figured that had to do with the medicine they had given her. According to Mary Margaret, it hadn’t been brought up since.

 

He knew that a part of it was the medicine, but another was Emma clinging to hope to find a new family. Mary Margaret said, despite Zelena’s pushing, the Spencers were flat out refusing to have anything to do with Emma. She was worried, Emma’s chances at getting a family were declining more and more.

 

David had given it a lot of thought. Emma was a great kid, he had been pulled to her from the moment he met her. There was just something about how stubborn she was, yet she was also filled with so much hope. They weren’t a family and maybe Emma wouldn’t consider him a father quite yet, but in time…who knew what was possible? At the very most, he wanted to foster her.

 

He knew the first stop was talking to Zelena. She was the be all, end all in town. He slowly knocked on her door a week after Emma’s surgery. The snow was falling heavily outside, no doubt Christmas was coming. Even the mayor’s office had been decorated, head to toe with tinsel. Zelena opened the door, a smile going across her face.

 

“David Nolan,” she said. “What do I owe this pleasure?”

“I was hoping to talk to you.”

“Come in.” Zelena lead him inside. “Can I offer you some tea?”

He was going to decline, but saw she was pouring it out already. “Sounds good.”

“Very well.” She settled down across from him at the desk, passing him his tea cup. “So, tell me. What’d you want to talk about?”

“I know you’ve told Mary Margaret Blanchard that she’s not qualified to adopt…”

“Mr. Nolan, this is hardly any of your business.”

“I’m not here to plead for her case. Although, I really do wish you’d reconsider…”

“You just said you weren’t here to plead her case.”

“Right, right.” He cleared his throat, the guilt setting in. This was Mary Margaret’s dream and he was taking it from her. He hated that, but it was all for Emma. “You see, I was wondering if you were against single parent adoption overall.”

“Well, I suppose if the parent made enough…” She tilted her head. “Are you interested in adoption?”

“I think Emma deserves a family. I haven’t known her long, but every time we’re together…I just feel connected to her somehow. I understand if I couldn’t adopt her right away, but at least fostering her. She needs a forever home and I think I could be that.”

 

 A smirk fell across Zelena’s lips. She had other plans for David, to get him out of town and making sure that when Snow woke up, there’d be no chance of a reunion. But this, this was better. She could send both David and Emma over the town line, forever erasing any chance of knowing who they were, never to be able to get back to Snow.

 

And Snow White would be all alone.

 

“If I’m not mistaken, hasn’t your job been talking to you about relocating to Boston?” She asked.

David nodded. “I wasn’t looking to say yes…”

“Mr. Nolan, I’m sure you know by now that I do what I can to help those I admire and I do admire you. A man, who’s lost so much, wanting to give to a little girl who has so little.” She patted his hand and mocked sympathy. “Especially after all you’ve been through.” She had to hide another smirk when his face fell at the mention of his faux wife and daughter. “I think we could make it work. I was going to push the adoption forward for the Spencers, I have connections after all…I could make it work for you. On one condition.”

“Which is?”

“You take the job in Boston.”

David arched an eyebrow. “What does that have to do with Emma?”

“The job provides more money, it would really make me feel more comfortable with you being a single parent.”

“But my life…it’s in Storybrooke…”

“You two could start over, fresh. That poor little girl has been through so much pain.” Zelena faked a frown. “You know, now that the Spencers are insistent on not having anything to do with her, I’m afraid you could be her last chance.”

 

An hour later, Zelena stood on the steps of the group home, knocking. Mary Margaret opened the door,  sighing when she saw the mayor on the other side.

 

“How can I help you Madam Mayor?”

“I’ve come to give you some good news about Emma.”

Mary Margaret’s eyes lit up. “You’ve changed your mind? Oh Miss Greene…”

“Not what I said, Miss Blanchard,” Zelena interrupted. “I meant, that I’ve found a family for Emma.”

“Who?”

“David Nolan. He’s expressed interest in adopting her.” She smirked. “Oh, and Mary Margaret? I’m aware she’s laid up due to her surgery, but have her things packed. She’ll be leaving for Boston with Mr. Nolan on Christmas Day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto Day 2 of 12 Days of Charming Family Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I originally said this would be three chapters, but I changed my mind. It’ll be four, you’ll see why at the end of this one. Anyway, onto Day 7 of Charming Family Christmas.

Mary Margaret stormed up the steps of David’s house, pounding on the door. He opened it, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Mary Margaret…”

“Were you going to tell me?”

“Tell you…”

“Emma!”

“Oh.” He frowned. “Mare, you have to hear me out.”

“I don’t understand. You’re single, how did Zelena say yes?”

He sighed. “She almost didn’t, but she said if I took the job in Boston then she’d feel better about me being able to provide for her.”

“How can you take her away from everything she knows? From her friends? Her school?”

“You?”

 

Mary Margaret’s eyes widened and she took a step back. David sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“I know how hard this is on you,” he said. “I know you’ve raised her, practically and I know how badly you wanted to adopt her. Zelena’s never going to let it happen, though. Wouldn’t you rather have a home than growing up in that group home?”

“You know I would!”

“Then what’s the problem? Is this about her or you?”

Tears filled her eyes. “I can’t lose her,” she whispered. “I love her too much.”

“I’m sorry, I have to do what’s best for her. I’ll bring her back here, we’ll visit you. You’ll see in time, this is for the best.”

 

Mary Margaret looked at him, feeling as if she was going to break down. She knew that he was right. Zelena was never going to let her adopt Emma, no matter how hard she pleaded or begged. In the end, she was going with someone who would love her and care about her.

 

Even though it meant she’d officially be alone. She was losing her daughter and the man she loved in one fell swoop. She had never even gotten to tell David how she felt. She had spent so much time respecting him mourning his wife and child, now he was leaving town. He’d start over, find a new life with Emma.

 

The two people she loved more than anything were being torn from her.

 

“I wish there was another way, I didn’t want to take this job,” David said, softly. “I didn’t want to leave you…” He trailed off, realizing what he was saying. “I mean…you.”

Mary Margaret gulped and held her jacket closer to her. It had been snowing earlier, but now it had begun to rain. “I…I have to go.”

“Mare…”

“I’ll see you later. I’m assuming you’ll be coming by to tell Emma the good news?”

David nodded. “Of course.”

“Bye.”

 

She headed back to her car and pulled out of the long driveway. David watched her, his heart heavy in his chest. He heard footsteps coming up behind him and could soon smell Regina’s perfume.

 

“You’re the stupidest man I’ve ever met,” she said.

David spun around to face her. “I’m doing this for Emma.”

“And what about Mary Margaret? What about how you feel for her?”

“I…I don’t have feelings for her.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Please. I’ve watched the two of you for years. You love her and she loves you. You’ve just been too scared to admit. The two of you and Emma could be a family, a real family.”

“We haven’t even dated.”

“Do you love her?”

“Well…of course I do.”

“Even if you claim you’re not in love with her, which you are, you at least care about one another. Which is a lot more than most parents have going for them.” Regina sighed, shaking her head. “I’m just saying, Emma needs two parents. Take Mary Margaret with you to Boston, let her adopt Emma with you. There’s no way Zelena could deny it.”

“Mary Margaret would think I was crazy.”

“You are crazy. For once David, just follow your heart. What feels right to you?”

 

He looked down, reflecting over the past few weeks. He had spent so many years alone, yet when he was with Mary Margaret and Emma, things were right. He was happy. They both cared for that little girl and would do whatever they had to, in order to keep her safe. He loved Mary Margaret, so much. He didn’t want to lose her.

 

Maybe it was time to propose something totally unconventional.

 

“I hate to put off wedding prep again…”

Regina interrupted him with a wave of her hand. “Go after her.” She smiled. “Go get your girls.”

* * *

Mary Margaret drove around for a while, not really sure where she was headed at first. The roads were getting icy and she was doing her best not to cry as she kept her eyes on the road. The town was decorated for Christmas, ready to celebrate the holiday. Normally, it brought her such joy.

 

This Christmas was going to be the worst of her life. It was the day she was losing David and Emma.

 

Without even realizing it, she found herself parking at town hall. She stormed the steps, nearly sliding on some ice, but luckily she caught herself on the railing. She ignored the secretary’s questioning why she was there and pushed right through into the mayor’s office. Zelena looked up from her paperwork, a smile appearing on her face.

  
“Miss Blanchard, how can I help you?”

“You need to let me adopt Emma.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“You know I can care for her. You know she needs to stay in Storybrooke! You’re only sending her and David out of town to punish me.”

“I’d watch your tone…”

“No! I am so sick of this!” Mary Margaret threw her hands up in the air. “Why? Why do you hate me so much? Why are you insisting on punishing David and Emma, just to hurt me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zelena stood up, striding over to her. “What I do know is, you are completely out of line.”

“You know how much I love that little girl,” Mary Margaret was doing all she could to keep her voice even. “You saw me at the toy store, you know I’m busting my ass to give her the best Christmas I can. Yet, you refuse to let us be happy! To let anyone be happy! Why? What happened to you?”

“Nothing happened to me, Miss Blanchard. I just know what is best, even if you don’t see it. Now, I suggest if you want to keep your job and even get to say goodbye to Emma that you lower your voice and leave my office. I’ll pretend like none of this ever happened.”

 

Mary Margaret was breathing heavily, trying to weigh her options. She felt as if she could go five more rounds. Yet, she knew Zelena was right. If she lost her job, she wouldn’t be able to help Emma out in her last few days. She wouldn’t be able to help any of the kids. The showdown had been a mistake.

 

“I’m sorry,” Mary Margaret whispered, showing the former witch the difference between Snow White and Mary Margaret Blanchard. Snow would’ve never backed down, she would’ve fought for her daughter until the end. Mary Margaret was scared, she had to keep her job, it was the only way she could possibly help people. “I don’t know what came over me, Madam Mayor.”

“I do, love.” Zelena tilted her head. “You know, my mother once told me that love was weakness. I thought she was crazy at the time, but now I know she was right. Love can blind you and get in the way of right and wrong.” She squeezed Mary Margaret’s shoulder. “You love Emma so much, you can’t see what the right thing is. You will in time.”

She nodded. “Yes ma’am. Again, I…I’m sorry.” She started the walk out of the office, when Zelena spoke again.

“Merry Christmas…Snow White.”

 

Mary Margaret froze in place, her eyes widening. It all came flooding back at once.

 

_Catching Regina kissing Daniel in the stables._

_Her father dying, Regina running her out of the kingdom._

_Meeting David, falling in love. Fighting with Regina to defeat Zelena._

_The birth of her daughter…Emma._

_Every kiss, every hug. First steps, first words, balls and laughter. Fights and making up._

_Zelena crashing her daughter’s birthday party._

_The curse taking over, David being left behind._

Snow gasped, blinking a few times. She was finally awake.

 

Suddenly, she realized just who’s office she was standing in. She turned around, her eyes narrowing.

 

“You,” she growled.

“Welcome back, your majesty,” Zelena taunted with a smirk.

“You don’t have your powers here,” Snow stepped closer to the desk. “You can’t do anything. I’ll get David to wake up, we’ll get our daughter back!”

“Will you now?”

“Yes. You’re going to regret ever stepping near my family.”

Zelena raised an eyebrow. “And just what are you going to do about it?”

 

Snow shoved Zelena into her desk, punching her square in the face. Zelena held her face, but then started laughing. That only made Snow angrier.

  
“This is funny to you?”

“You’ll see why in a moment.” Zelena pressed a button on her phone. “Graham, I’ve just been assaulted.”

 

The door opened and Graham walked in. Snow grinned, he had helped her in the past, he would help her now.

 

“Miss Blanchard just punched me in the face,” Zelena said, pointing to her bloody nose.

“Graham, it was in self-defense. She cursed all of us!”

Zelena shook her head. “She’s been babbling this nonsense about curses, magic and all of that. I think there’s something wrong.”

Snow’s mouth dropped open as she realized what was happening. “Graham, you have to believe me! You know me! You were sent by Regina to kill me once, but you let me go! I’m Snow White!”

“Right, and I’m Prince Charming.” Graham grabbed his handcuffs and placed them on Snow. “I think someone needs a trip to the psych ward.”

“Graham!” Snow kicked her legs. “No! You know this is wrong! Wake up! Wake up!”

 

Graham ignored her, leading her out of the office. Snow couldn’t believe it, one minute she was close to reuniting with her family.

 

Now she was so far off.

* * *

Emma stared down at her paper snowflake with a frown. It was boring just doing holiday crafts in bed, she wanted to get out and play. Jefferson said he’d talk to Mary Margaret about her going on a small walk, but she hadn’t come back from her errand yet. Much to Emma’s surprise, David walked in, a smile on his face.

 

“Hey Em,” he said.

“Hi David.” She held up a snowflake. “I’ve been stuck making these all day.”

“Ah, the one post-surgery has to make the crafts, eh?”

“It’s child labor.”

He rolled his eyes playfully and sat at the edge of her bed. “Say, what do you want for Christmas?”

 

Emma shrugged. Christmas was never a big deal at the group home. Jefferson, Robin and Mary Margaret did their best to make it special, but they didn’t have much money. Usually, they each got a small gift. Emma knew better than to ask for anything. It was going to be weird now that she remembered her old life, which included lots of presents.

 

“Oh come on,” David prodded. “You must want something.”

“I’m not used to really getting anything. Last year, Mary Margaret got me a cool graphic novel.”

“Well…how about a phone?”

“A phone? Like a cell phone?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think Mary Margaret, Robin or Jefferson could afford that.”

“What if I got it for you?”

“You? But why would you get me a present?”

“Something to go with this.”

 

He reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a manila envelope, handing it over to Emma. She carefully removed the papers, looking them over, her eyes widening a bit.

  
“You…you want to adopt me?” She breathed.

David nodded. “Emma, I know I haven’t known you long, but I just feel this connection to you. You’re an amazing little girl and you deserve a forever home. I think it should be with me.”

“But…you’re not married.” She tried to put together the pieces of his cursed life.

He chuckled. “No, I’m not.”

“Mayor Greene says that only married couples can adopt me.”

“She made an exception for me, I got a promotion at work.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, showing her a picture of an apartment building. “She’s setting us up in this nice apartment in Boston.”

“Boston?”

“Yes, we move Christmas Day.”

“But…”

 

Emma couldn’t even complete her thought. They couldn’t move! Their family was in Storybrooke. How was the curse not broken yet? She was awake, wasn’t that enough? How were they supposed to become a family again if they moved? How were either of her parents supposed to remember that they were her parents?

 

“We can’t leave Storybrooke,” Emma finally said. “This is our home. My friends are here, so are yours. Regina, Mary Margaret…”

“We’ll visit a lot, I promise. It’s only a 4-hour drive. Plus, that’s why I’ll get you a cell phone. You can call them whenever you want,” David explained.

“I don’t want to leave.”

“Emma.” He sighed. “This is the only way Zelena will allow you to be adopted.”

“Because she’s evil.”

“No, she’s not…”

“Yes she is!”

 

Jefferson entered the room, a frown on his face. He slowly walked over to them, rubbing his upper arm. Emma looked up at him, feeling frantic.

 

“Where’s Mary Margaret? She’ll tell David he can’t take me to Boston!”

“Emma…” Jefferson sighed. “I’m sorry, but Mary Margaret no longer works here.”

That got both David and Emma to pay attention. “What?” David asked. “Why?”

“She flipped out on Mayor Greene, she punched her and started spewing all this nonsense about curses and Zelena being a witch. Graham is taking her to the mental hospital.”

 

A small smile went across Emma’s face. Her mother was awake! She had to find a way to get to her, somehow. If she was awake, she could help her. There was no way that she and her father were leaving Storybrooke, not without their family.

 

David looked back up at Jefferson, not noticing how relieved Emma looked. “I don’t understand. I just saw Mary Margaret earlier, she wasn’t saying any of this.”

“She told me about your plans to adopt Emma,” Jefferson said, quietly. “I think that was the final straw for her. She’s worked so hard to adopt her and now you get to…we all have our breaking points.”

“But punching Zelena?” He shook his head. “That just doesn’t seem like her.”

“Maybe she was more disturbed than we realized.”

 

It still didn’t make sense to David. This wasn’t the Mary Margaret that he knew. She was level headed, calm. She would never be so bold to go up against the mayor of all people.

 

Maybe Jefferson was right, maybe he didn’t know her at all.

* * *

Emma was finally allowed to get out of bed on Christmas Eve. She wasn’t feeling a hundred percent, but she pretended to be so her plan could go into action. She knew there was no way that she could get into the psych ward. However, there was someone that she could turn to for help.

 

She sat with Grace and Roland, looking over their songs. They were due to go caroling with the rest of the group home that night. Roland was doing his best to memorize “Walking In A Winter Wonderland”.

 

“Who the heck is Parson Brown?”

“I don’t know,” Grace shrugged. “I just want to know who would want to marry a snowman?”

Emma glanced around a bit. “Can you two cover for me?”

“Where are you going? It’s Christmas Eve. We always doing caroling.”

“I have something better to do.”

“Are you going to sneak out to see Mary Margaret?” Roland asked. “Robin said she went away for being mean to the mayor.”

“Trust me, Mary Margaret didn’t do anything wrong. Just…cover for me.”

Grace tilted her head to the side. “Okay. Just be back in time for cookies.”

“Always am.”  


Emma snuck out the back of the group home, carefully avoiding Jefferson (Robin was trying to find a replacement for his old colleague). On foot, she walked through the snow to the Mills-Page mansion. She found Regina out front, shoveling. Emma had never been more happy to see her step-grandmother in her life.

 

“GiGi!” She shouted.

 

Regina froze and slowly turned around. A slow smile went across her face and she raced to Emma, pulling her up into her arms.

 

“Emma,” she breathed, caressing her cheek. “It’s you.”

“You’re awake? You know who you are?”

“The best damn queen the Enchanted Forest ever saw.”

Emma giggled. “That’s a naughty word.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “It’s not like your mom is here to yell at me for it.” She paused. “Oh my God, your mother.”

“Zelena locked her away.”

“I heard.” Regina frowned. “And your father’s still asleep?” She sighed off of Emma’s nod. “Of course, he always did catch on slow…”

Emma groaned. “GiGi!”

“Right, right. Now isn’t the time. Okay, David plans on moving you out of town tomorrow, right?”

“Uh huh.”

“We need to find a way to get magic in Storybrooke before then. It’s the only way I can go up against my sister.”

“But how?”

“By going to the man that taught her everything she knows.”

“Who’s that?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just…go back to the group home. Act as if everything’s normal. I’m going to fix this.”

“But I want to help!”

“Emma, just trust me.” Regina kissed the center of her forehead. “You’re not going to Boston, I promise.”

* * *

Emma had never been more nervous waking up on Christmas morning.

 

Walking over to the tree, she plastered on a fake smile as she opened her new book. Some of the kids were swapping gifts, while Grace and Roland hung off their (unknowing) fathers’ every word. Emma kept waiting for her mother to swarm in with Regina, to get her so they could get her father.

 

And yet, it was David’s car that pulled into the drive. Emma slowly gathered her bag, making sure she had her baby blanket. Grace hugged her tightly, making her promise to write. Roland did the same, giving Emma their favorite baseball. She wanted to tell them that it’d be okay, that they wouldn’t be separated for long.

 

But she also knew that she couldn’t spoil things, not yet.

 

Giving a final hug to Jefferson and Robin, she followed her father out to the car, climbing into the passenger seat. David gave her a reassuring smile.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Emma,” he said. “You’re going to love Boston.”

“Please, can’t we just stay here?”

“You know the answer to that, kiddo.”

 

She sighed, looking out the window, praying that Regina knew what she was doing.

* * *

Rumple was off to wake Belle, while Regina raced to the hospital. It wouldn’t be long before Zelena realized that magic had come to this land and she would use every opportunity she could. Racing up the stairs, Regina finally reached the psych ward, thrusting her palms out to get rid of the nurses and doctors so she could reach the cell in the corner.

 

Snow was screaming and banging around, angrily demanding to see her family. A smile went across Regina’s face. For 2 years, she had been cursed to see Mary Margaret as a shrinking violet.

 

Snow was back and there to stay.

 

Throwing open the door, Snow stopped screaming, looking up at Regina. “Regina, please tell me…”

“I remember Snow.”

Snow let out a deep breath, running into her arms. “Thank God.”

Regina hugged her tighter, letting out a content sigh. “Probably our most eventful Christmas.”

Snow laughed bitterly. “Probably. Wait…how did you get back here?”

“I worked with Rumpelstiltskin.” She held up a hand before Snow could protest. “Don’t ask, he actually helped. All that matters is that magic is here, we can fight Zelena and get our families back, the way they should be.”

“Emma and David…”

“David’s Christmas gift to her was a phone, she just texted me, they’re still in town, we have time.”

* * *

Emma’s heartbeat picked up as they got closer to the edge of town. They were running out of time and Regina was nowhere in sight, not even responding to her texts. She had no clue if magic had been brought to town or if her mother was safe.

 

She could see the sign that read “Thank You For Visiting Storybrooke” approaching and knew that drastic times called for drastic measures. Throwing open the door, Emma jumped out of the car. She skidded and fell onto her knees and watched in horror as David tried to get his car back on the road.

 

It was a lost cause, it hit a tree, leaving Emma paralyzed in fear.

 

What had she done?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 of Charming Family Christmas.

Emma raced to the car and threw open the driver’s side door. David’s air bag had deflate and he laid unconscious against it. Tears quickly poured down her face.

 

“Daddy,” she croaked. Her knees were burning from where she landed, but she didn’t care. She just wanted her dad to wake up. “I’m sorry.”

 

She thought back to her parents’ story. The one thing that had woken her mother up was true love’s first kiss. If there was one thing she had learned, it was that true love came in all forms. Maybe, just maybe, it’d work in that moment.

 

Emma leaned forward, kissing his forehead. A rainbow ripple fell over the two of them and the surrounding area. David’s eyes flickered open and he looked up at his daughter.

 

“Emma,” he whispered.

“Daddy!” She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged her tighter.

“That was one way to wake me up. Do it again and you’re grounded for life.”

“I’m sorry…your car…”

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s go find your mommy.”

 

Picking Emma up, David carried her out of the car and back towards town. Regina’s car was heading straight for them, but came to a halt. Snow jumped out and ran to her family, throwing their arms around them.

 

“Mommy,” Emma whispered. “You remember?”

“I do, baby,” Snow cradled her cheek. “I’ll never forget you again, I promise.” She looked up at David, tears in her eyes. 2 years, spent looking at her true loves, but knowing who they really were.

“I can’t believe I almost left,” David whispered.

“We were cursed,” Snow nearly laughed in spite of herself. But we found each other.”

“We always do.” David cupped Snow’s cheek and kissed her. It felt as though it had been centuries since he last had.

 

A Cadillac zoomed up next to them, Zelena getting out of it, a s ick smile on her lips.

 

“The Charmings,” she sneered. “Isn’t this quite the Hallmark reunion?”

Regina stepped forward. “You lost, Zelena. The curse is broken.”

“But you fools brought magic back. You don’t stand a chance.”

 

Regina magicked a sword into David’s hand and a bow into Snow’s/ They set Emma down and drew their weapons. They wouldn’t back down, not without a fight. Emma clung to David’s leg, watching as Regina drew a fireball, ready to battle. Zelena stepped forward, thrusting her palm but no magic came. She raised an eyebrow, trying again.

 

“What the hell is going on?!?”

 

Snow heard crackling and looked back at Emma. Tiny sparks flew from her hand. Emma was looking down in awe at them. Regina noticed as well, a smile forming on her face.

 

“Emma broke the curse and somehow, she ended up with Zelena’s powers.”

“But how is that possible?” David asked.

“It must have been a caveat Rumple included in the curse,” Regina mused.

Zelena’s mouth dropped open. “No!”

“Face it sis, there’s a new sorceress in town and she’ll be trained to use her magic for good.”

 

Snow and David beamed proudly down at their daughter. She had saved all of them, in more ways than she would probably ever realize. She had a long road ahead of her, in terms of magic and all, but she wouldn’t be alone.

 

Regina hauled Zelena off, ready to put Snow’s old cell to good use. Snow, turned to her family, letting out a sigh.

 

“Well, it’s Christmas, but not the one we’re used to.”

Emma shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. We’re all together again. That’s all I’ve wanted for the past couple of weeks.”

David grinned, wrapping an arm around his daughter. “Em’s right. This is the best present I could’ve asked for.”

 

**1 Year Later**

 

Snow leaned into David, watching Emma tear open her gifts. They had gone overboard that year, claiming they had 2 Christmases to make up for. Emma wouldn’t have cared if she had zero gifts. They were together again, she had never been more grateful.

 

The year had been hectic. Zelena was locked up in the asylum, release date indefinite. They found the Enchanted Forest was no longer safe, so they all stayed behind in Storybrooke. Regina was mayor, David stayed CEO of Nolan Industries (even though the family’s last name changed to Charming) and with all the kids reunited with their parents, Snow had been working alongside of him. That was until she discovered she was pregnant, taking a leave of absence to care for now 3 month old, Neal. Emma loved being a big sister.

 

Things had been tough for everyone involved. Emma had grown up in so many ways, David and Snow had to adjust. It had only been 2 years, but she wasn’t the same little girl. Being an orphan had toughened her up even more and even with her real memories back, she was changing. It was something all kids went through at some point, but a part of them felt as though they had missed her final years of young childhood. She was a pre-teen, ready to take on new challenges. David found it to be the hardest, considering he hadn’t been there for a lot of the changes. He found himself being even more overprotective, if that was even possible.

 

They didn’t try to focus on what they had missed out on, though. They knew they were lucky. Zelena had set the curse so the children would age, ultimately outliving their parents. No matter what, they were a family again, having added to it along the way.

 

Emma put on her new red leather jacket, looking back at her parents and her little brother cuddled in her dad’s arms. She reached behind the tree and grabbed a gift she had gotten for them with the help of Grace. She handed it over to them, watching them carefully tear off the paper.

 

Snow and David teared up at what they found inside. It was a picture Snow had taken of the three of them a year prior, when Emma had been in the hospital. Matching grins were on their faces, a family without even knowing it. It was one of the good memories from that crazy time, one they would cherish forever.

 

In the end, that was all they could ever want for Christmas.


End file.
